


I Thought

by izawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Drinking, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites
Summary: This was written on tumblr for the following request:The reader is upset that Sam had a one night stand and didn’t want Dean to tell her about it. She has feelings for him, and they had sex before when Dean died.  She wants to leave and she packs her bags as she remembers each time he left her behind and he tries to stop her. You decide the ending please can it have a lot of smut.





	I Thought

You rubbed your eyes as you woke up, sitting up out of bed as you stretched. You looked at the time and listened to see if anyone in the bunker was awake. You smiled when you heard silence and walked down the hall to the kitchen to make breakfast. You made it quickly and set up the table before going to Sam’s room to wake him up.

“Uh (Y/N)?” Dean said from his room as he shut the door. “Sam isn’t feeling well. You should let him sleep in.” He nodded and looked away from your eyes.

“Oh, okay. I’ll come check on him later then. I made breakfast if you want.” You turned away and went back to the kitchen, starting to make Sam some soup.

Dean watched nervously and just decided to let you do your thing.

You smiled as you finished and poured some into a bowl and made your way to Sam’s room. You knocked before walking in. “Sam I made some soup…”

Sam sat up quickly and looked at you, swallowing hard. “Um…”

You looked at him and then at the girl next to him, fast asleep. You look back at Sam and rushed out dropping the bowl in the sink. You looked at Dean. “Not feeling well? He looked just fine to me.”

Dean looked down. “I’m sorry. I told him to make sure she was gone by morning.”

You blinked back tears and looked away. Dean was the only one you have told about your crush on Sam.

“I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled again. “I should’ve told you.”

You shrugged. “I guess I was just a one-time fling to him too.” You mumbled.

Dean frowned. “What?”

You sighed. “I never told you, but we slept together once a while back ago.”

Dean frowned and rubbed his face. “I don’t know what else to say but I’m sorry.”

You shook your head and went to your room, tearing up as you passed by Sam’s room. You wondered if he cared at all. All those signs he had been giving you suddenly didn’t matter anymore. You grabbed your duffel bag and started throwing clothes into it. You needed to get away before you break down.

“(Y/N)?” Sam knocked.

You didn’t answer and continued picking up random clothing off the floor. Sighing when you picked up on of Sam’s button ups.

Sam knocked again before walking in. “We need to talk…” Sam looked at you and frowned. “What are you doing?”

You shrugged and tossed his shirt at his feet. “What does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re leaving…why would you want to do that?” He sat on your bed.

You looked at him. “I just want to. I’m allowed to do what I want. I know everyone under this roof does.” You spoke slightly emotionless, not wanting your voice to break.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowned.

“Nothing.” You looked at him again. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”

Sam sighed. “Is that what this is about?”

You clenched your jaw. “Sorry I’m hurt that you brought some random girl home.”

“She wasn’t random. We’re good friends who just happens to have a little fun. Didn’t really mean anything.” He said defensively.

You looked up at him. “Did we mean anything?!” You poked his chest as his nostrils flared. “Were we just a thing?!”

“Of course we weren’t.” He kept his voice calm but strong. “Why are you making this a big deal? You’re allowed to see whoever you want. I don’t care.”

“Obviously.” You teared up and went back to packing.

Sam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “You know, I don’t understand you.” His voice rose as you scoffed. “I’m serious! After we slept together you gave me the cold shoulder!”

You looked at him in disbelief. “Me? I gave you the cold shoulder? I gave you space! You had just lost Dean!”

“I’m sure that’s the only reason you slept with me.” He said coldly.

You raised your eyebrows and dropped your jaw slightly. “I’m not that shallow Sam. Unlike you. You told Dean not to tell me that you brought whoever home.”

Sam sighed. “I just knew you’d make a big deal about it.”

“Just go.” You shook your head as he went to talk. “Get out. I’m leaving no matter what you say. You leave me alone here all the time anyway so I don’t see the big deal.”

“We leave on hunts, (Y/N)!” Sam argued.

“Oh yeah, and all the hanging out you guys do?”

Sam sighed heavily in frustration. “I don’t know what you want from me!”

“I want you to fucking open your eyes Sam!” You continued as he tried to speak. “Look I’ve I had a crush on you since day one okay? And I thought that was established when we slept together! You gave me all these signs and led me on!”

Sam walked closer to you as you continued to scream at him.

You continued yelling and stopped as he grabbed your face and pressed you against the wall.

“My turn to talk…” He said and smashed his lips to yours.

You moaned and tried to push him away. “This isn’t talking.” You mumbled.

He didn’t listen, he only kissed you harder and pushed against you until you fell back on your bed. He shrugged off his shirt as he looked down on you. “No talking.”

You nodded and bit your lip as he fully undressed himself and made a noise when he gripped onto your ankles and pulled you closer to the edge of the bed.

He smirked and pulled off your jeans with ease. “Let’s see how fast we can do this. And then we’ll see if you still want to yell at me some more” He winked and slid into you unexpectedly.

You made a whimper and pulled him over you, kissing down his neck and biting under pulse.

He whimpered and growled slightly, “Y-You’re the only one who knows about that spot.” He mumbled.

“Keep it that way.” You did it once more as he wrapped his arms under you and lifted you as he stood, still thrusting into you. “Fuck Sam.”

He concentrated and closed his eyes, digging his fingers into your sides.

You grit your teeth and moved your hips as you rode him at the same time he was thrusting. You watched his jaw unhinge in a pleasured feature.

“Holy fucking shit.” He mumbled into your hair and encouraged you to go faster as one of his hands made its way to your ass.

You followed his command and went faster. “Yeah Sammy, just like that.” You bit into his shoulder. “Yes!” You clenched around him.

He panted as he felt it and moved your hips with his as he slammed against your spot.

You moaned loudly, knowing surely the whole bunker could hear you which made it that much better.

All of a sudden Sam stopped and threw you on the bed. “Turn around.”

You looked up at him in shock before doing as you were told. “W-What are you…” You didn’t get to finish asking as he slammed into you from behind, grabbing a hand full of hair in the process.

“You like that huh? Like it when I take control?” He pulled your hair until you arched your back against his front.

You could only nod as you cried his name out. “Harder!”

He obligied and slammed against your hips giving no mercy as he let go of your hair and gripped your hips instead.

You knew bruises were forming and you clenched once more at the thought.

“Come on baby, don’t hold it anymore. Finish all over me.” He reached around with ease and rubbed your clit hard. “Come on…” He kissed down your shoulder sloppily.

You wanted to hold it as long as you could, wanting it to last forever. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You screamed and came hard around his cock and hand that was in front of your folds.

Sam felt you wet everything and thrusted once more before spilling inside of you, mixing his juices with yours.

You laid flat on your stomach as he laid next to you, both of you panting hard.

After a while Sam looked at you and smacked your ass to get you to turn his way.  

You gave out a noise and looked at him.

“Can we only fuck each other from now on?” He smirked.

You raised your eyebrows. “That was always my intention.”

He sighed and kissed your forehead. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

You shrugged and looked away again. “You can screw whoever you want as much as you want Sam, I have no say.”

He chuckled. “So that includes you? Anytime I want?”

You looked at him and rolled your eyes. “You’re cuter when you’re fucking me.”

“I could say the same about you.” He smirked. “I had forgotten that you were a screamer.”

You blushed and hid in his shoulder. “I’m sure everyone left.”

He nodded and pulled you close to him.

“And if they didn’t get the idea, they will now.” You smiled and traced the bruise forming on his neck where you bit him.

He smiled and shook his head, running his hands over the sheets. “(Y/N)” He said in a shocked voice. “I think you squirted.”

You turned and looked at the wet spot where you were laying and blushed. “Huh. No one’s made me squirt during sex before.”

He laughed at that. “You’ve never had anyone fuck you like me before.”

You nodded in agreement and nuzzled into his neck. “Thank you Sam.”

He smiled, closing his eyes, and kissed your head. “Round 2 after naptime.” He managed to mumble as he instantly fell back asleep.

You rolled your eyes and fell asleep as you laced his fingers with yours.


End file.
